Talk:HOOBA DOOBA/@comment-31714397-20200206191240
With that, Kat pulled out her wand, said a few strange words, and pointed it at Jen. There was a flash of light, and Jen had a pink collar around her neck now. "Hey! What's this?" Jen asked as she felt the collar then tried to pull it off which is what Kat had hoped. Instantly, Jen's ears grew on her head and became covered with dark, black fur that matched her hair. Dan barked, "No don't. stop pulling." but it was too late. Jen had a very strong will and tried even harder to get it off causing black fur to start appearing on her arms and legs. Unable to do anything to get it off, she went running back out the door. Dan looked over at his sister as Jen left. "Why are you doing this?" "Well, Danny. After all our hard work, Jen forgot to mention that Daisy's not fertile. It doesn't stop her from going into heat, but it means that I won't be getting the puppies that I want." "But why make Jen a dog?" "You really aren't so bright as your grades show, or maybe it's your dog mind." Kat laughed as Jen began to scream and curse in the other room. As they turned towards the sound, Jen came rushing back through the door. She now had a long black tail hanging from under her skirt and down to her knees. Her skin was covered in black, curly fur. She came right up to Kat holding a knife and demanded that Kat stop this, or else. "Bad dog!" Kat said waving her wand and swatting Jen on the nose. Instantly, Jen's hands shrank turning into black furry paws and she dropped the knife unable to hold anything. Next her cute little upturned nose began to change into a black, square dog's nose. Jen paused as she felt the transformation and started to sniff the air obviously distracted by her new heightened sense of smell and all the scents rushing her mind. That pause, though, was short as Jen screamed/howled and too quickly pushed Kat hard backwards sending her to the floor before she knew it. "You shouldn't have done that, You BITCH!" Jen suddenly stopped and bent over as if in pain, falling to the floor. Dan growled at Kat and ran over to Jen now sprawled on her back. He stared at her new dog-girl form now covered in curly black hair except her head still had long hair that fell below her shoulders. She had a doggie nose. Her hands had turned into paws with pads and short nail-claws in them. The same for her feet. However, it was the form outlined by her tight T-shirt that most caught his attention. There were six large, pointed nipples pushing out from atop six breasts. “You had no right to do this to her just ‘cause you hate me. I ought to ...” Dan snarled at Kat. “You ought to NOTHING. You’re lucky I didn’t humiliate her with a slow change like I did you even though she never stood up for me when you teased me.” Kat shot back. “But why the six breasts?” Dan whimpered knowing Kat could make things far worse if he, and Jen, weren’t careful. “Gee whiz, Dan. Dogs have multiple breasts because they give birth to litters. She would never work out with only two.” Kat said sarcastically shaking her head and rolling her eyes. Dan crouched down and reached out with his paw to comfort her as she rolled over on her side and then climbed to all fours. Dan sniffed Jen from behind and felt lust surge through his body. That strong smell he got from Daisy was now coming, and even more potent, from Jen. She was sending out pheromones because she was in heat. Dan tried to back up and control himself, but his animal instincts were taking over. His tail was switching, and his whole body was tensing as his heart beat faster. Kat's words of before were not just an insult, but were a spell turning Jen into a female dog ready to mate, a bitch. Kat was now standing up with her wand and another flash occurred making Jen's clothes disappear. "Well, you don’t need those, so you two have fun now. I'm sure that already being so close will help seal, and I do mean seal it, if you don't want more." Kat waved her wand and chuckled then called, "Come Daisy, let's finish lunch." From behind the chair a girl-like dog stood up with blond hair hanging back behind human ears and a cute little turned up nose on a pink-skinned face. She walked out a bit awkwardly as a dog on its haunches rather than human legs, and she was now wearing Jen's clothes. Kat held her human hand as they went out the door and back to the dining room closing it behind them. "NO. COME BACK HERE." Dan howled running over and clawing the closed door. "Not Jen. Not her." he thought. His meanness to his sister had now caused him more pain than his own situation. If dogs could cry, he would have. Now he had to fix this and needed to know how. "PLEEEEEASE. WHAT CAN I DO?" he barked not to anyone in particular. "Do what comes natural." came Kat's thoughts into his head. Next, Dan turned around and ...